


Astronomy Tower Secrets

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Sexual Content, Slash sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-14
Updated: 2012-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-30 11:29:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10162145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: Pretty much a two shot, small plot line and lots of smut :) Harry needs help passing potions and Draco has to learn how to cast a patronus so they get together and work something out.





	1. Potions

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

Harry was standing out in the corridor trying to make himself go into the classroom. He had decided already that this had to be done, but even now he was trying to find a way to get out of it because this idea was simply insane. He was failing Potions, even with Slughorn teaching it. With no book of extra hints Harry was left to his own devices and it was about time to admit that he sucked at brewing potions. He had thought about asking Hermione to help but she was always helping Ron; he suspected a lot more than homework was happening during these sessions and he didn’t ask to join them. There was only one other person that was as good as Hermione (if not better, but Harry would never admit that out loud) and that was where Harry was now. He’d waited until everyone had gone to bed and then he pulled out the map and fell into his old habit of looking for Malfoy. Harry had been prepared to have to find a way to get him out of his common room, but lucky for him Draco was in some random classroom. 

Taking a deep breath and swallowing his pride, Harry knocked on the door and pushed it open. Draco whipped around and pointed his wand at Harry. Harry didn’t even reach for his wand, which was probably very foolish but he had to show Draco that he was serious. “I’m not reaching for my wand; I just came here to talk.” 

“How the hell did you find me?” Draco asked but when Harry didn’t answer he shook his head and smirked. “You’re stupid map, I’m assuming.” 

“I need your help.” Harry said, getting straight to the point. He didn’t think anything would come of small talk. Draco was so surprised by that statement that he actually lowered his wand a little bit. 

“My help with what?” 

“Fuck me, I know I am going to regret this…but I need help with Potions.” Harry said, bracing for the mocking that was coming. Draco lowered his wand completely and started laughing. Harry rolled his eyes and let him get it all out. 

“What are you playing at, Potter? Why doesn’t Granger help you?” 

“She’s always helping Ron and I don’t want to go with them because I think they’re--”

“You can stop right there,” Draco said making a disgusted face. Harry’s lip twitched up to smile but he fought it back. 

“Slughorn said if I don’t brew this last potion perfectly I won’t even be able to attempt the N.E.W.T exam and I need that to be an Auror.” Harry said. The words were coming out of his own mouth and he couldn’t believe he was saying them. 

“You want to be an Auror bad enough to ask me for help?” Draco said smirking. “How much is this killing you right now?” 

Harry shook his head. “I knew I shouldn’t have come here. I thought with everything we’ve been through we could just start over but you’re always going to be a cocky little git. Forget I even asked.” Harry said angrily. He turned around to leave but Draco waved his wand and shut the door before Harry could leave. Harry took a slow breath and didn’t turn around. 

“Meet me on the balcony of the Astronomy Tower tomorrow night after dinner.” Draco said finally. For the first time Harry didn’t hear anything hidden in his voice; it was simply a statement. Harry looked over his shoulder and nodded once before pulling the door open and leaving. 

***

After dinner the next night Harry made some excuse about going to the library to work on homework. For a second Hermione looked like she was going to suggest they’d all go but then Ron reminded her that she had promised to play chess with him and at the top of the stair case they parted ways. Harry had hidden his Potions things in a secret passageway that would take him closer to the Astronomy Tower, making it easier to get up there unseen. He had considered just telling them the truth but he was in no mood the deal with the whining. Hermione because he hadn’t asked her for help and Ron because he was hanging out with Malfoy; it would just be easier this way. He would pass Potions and take his exam and no one had to know that Malfoy had helped. He doubted Draco was going to run and tell the whole school. 

When Harry got there Draco was already waiting, sitting up on the windowsill. He jumped down as Harry found a good spot to work. He sat down and Draco came over, looking at all of the ingredients as Harry pulled them out of his bag. “What’s your final project?” Draco asked with an edge to his voice. 

“Felix Felicis,” Harry said, looking up at Draco. “My cauldron has been jinxed so once it’s done I can’t take any of it out, so don’t get any ideas.” 

“Fuck you…and you know that takes five hours to brew properly, right?” Draco asked annoyed, as if Harry was keeping him from something important. 

“Good thing we don’t have class tomorrow; you can sleep all day.” Harry said, smiling sarcastically. He thought maybe he should be nicer so Draco wouldn’t change his mind and leave but Harry couldn’t help it. Years of hostile enmity didn’t just disappear. When everything was out of his bag Harry opened his book, found the potion and looked up at Draco. “So, now what?” 

“Now you start making it. I’m not going to brew it for you.” Draco said, leaning back against the railing. Harry thought that was rather pointless since he could have brewed it alone if he was just going to follow the book, but he didn’t want to start another argument so he kept his mouth shut and started brewing. Every time they brewed a potion in class everyone got a different one so they couldn’t cheat; Harry remembered Hermione had come close to messing this one up and only just barley saved it so he was starting off knowing there was little hope for him. He read the directions twice before doing them to make sure he wasn’t doing something wrong. But even then the whole subject seemed to be against him. 

“Stop!” Draco said suddenly and Harry froze, his hand hovering over the cauldron. “Are you even reading the directions? That goes after the Egyptian clovers!” 

Harry glanced down at the directions and pulled his hand back. “Oops,” he said, grabbing the Egyptian clovers and adding those instead. Draco shook his head and sank down on the ground, leaning back on the rails. Now it had to sit over the heat for an hour so Harry leaned back too and they waited in silence. The sun had gone down by now and they both lit their wands for light, putting them on the ground between them. 

“What did you tell your friends?” Draco asked finally. 

“About what?” 

“I doubt you told them you were hanging out with me, Potter.” Draco said, annoyed that Harry was being so slow. 

“Oh, I just told them I was working in the library.” Harry said glancing over. Draco was looking down at the ground between his knees and for some reason this made Harry feel guilty. “I only didn’t tell them because I don’t want them to know about the potions help, Hermione would have a fit.” 

Draco looked over with his brows raised, clearly seeing right through Harry’s attempt at an excuse. “Whatever. I told my friends I was going for a walk.” 

“This will just be another Astronomy Tower secret.” Harry shrugged. Draco looked over confused. “Remember Hagrid’s dragon?” Harry asked grinning. Draco half smiled and nodded his head. 

“And then there was the whole Dumbl--” Draco started but the words cut off suddenly and he looked at the ground again, his smile gone. “Fuck, sorry.” 

The potion had changed color and Harry kneeled forward to stir the appropriate amount of times and read the directions three times before adding the next ingredient. When he leaned back against the wall he looked back at Draco. “It’s ok…Snape had secrets that night so that counts, too.” After a moment Draco stood up and walked to the far edge of the balcony, leaning over the rail and looking out at the grounds. Harry didn’t get up and follow him; Draco may be helping him pass his class but they were hardly close enough for a heartfelt talk about their past. Time continued to pass slowly; Harry completed two more steps and then sat back to wait again. It was getting colder as it got closer to midnight. He glanced at the potion (which was supposed to be light yellow) and saw with panic that it was brown. 

“No! Fuck!” He said sitting up, looking down at the book. Draco turned around quickly and came over. 

“You stirred clockwise, didn’t you?” He asked kneeling down. 

“No I—damn it!” Harry said loudly, running his hands through his hair. 

“It’s fine, I can fix this.” Draco said and he started looking through all of the ingredients Harry had laid out. Harry watched him work, his hands moving quickly as he muttered under his breath to control the fire level. A half hour later the potion was light yellow, bubbling quietly away as if nothing had happened. 

“Wow…thanks.” Harry said, staring at the potion in shock. “You’re really good at this…what are you doing after Hogwarts?” 

Draco shrugged and went back to the railing. Harry waited in case there was a delayed answer but none seemed to be coming. He leaned back against the railing and went back to waiting in silence. The color was getting darker and darker and he knew it was almost done. He wouldn’t be able to bottle it thanks to Slughorn’s jinx on the cauldron but he’s given Harry a spell to seal the cauldron while he stored it for class. Harry pulled the slip of paper out so he would be ready when it finished. Draco came back over and sank down to the ground. Harry was thinking about asking him again when Draco started talking first. 

“Were you serious before, about starting over?” Draco asked, looking over at Harry. 

Harry studied him for a moment before answering. “Yeah,” he nodded. 

Draco looked back down at the ground again and started twirling his wand in his hands. “I want to be a healer.” He said quietly, and then he paused. Harry waited for him to continue but Draco looked up surprised. “You’re not going to say anything?” 

“What do you want me to say? I think that’s a great choice,” Harry shrugged. Draco narrowed his eyes slightly as if trying to figure out if Harry was joking or not. After a moment he looked back down at the ground. 

“Right, well they make runs to Azkaban all the time and because of that…one of the job requirements is that you have to be able to cast a patronus, to protect yourself and the prisoner you’re seeing.” Harry nodded and wondered why Draco was bringing this up. Draco looked over at Harry annoyed. “Shit, Potter! How thick can you be?” 

“I—I don’t know what you want from me!” Harry said confused. 

“I don’t know how to cast the spell!” Draco said loudly. Harry’s mouth fell open a little as he understood what was happening. 

“Well, I’m sure it’s in a book somewhere in the library--”

“So is your fucking potion.” Draco spat angrily. Harry grinned at how annoyed Draco was getting because he knew that Harry was going to make him say it. Harry just threw him an amused look at waited. Draco glared back at him but he lost his patience first. “Damn it, Potter, I need your help. There, are you happy?” 

“Very much actually, I almost want to hear you say it one more time.” Harry said grinning wider, comically tilting his ear towards him. Draco made a move to kick Harry’s cauldron over and Harry stuck his foot out to block him. “No! Ok, you don’t have to say it again.” Harry said and Draco smirked. 

“I think you have to add the last ingredient and lower the fire,” Draco said nodding towards it. Harry scooted closer to the potion and did the last step, lowering the fire to a simmer. There was about one more hour before it would be ready. Harry leaned back again and looked at Draco. 

“How come you never learned to make a Patronus? Didn’t you pretty much live with dementors last year?” 

“Fuck you, Potter. If you’re going to be a git about it then forget it.” Draco said. Harry laughed and looked down at the ground. “I can get away on Sunday, does that work?” 

“Yeah, I’ll think of something. I’m sure I can convince Ron to take Hermione to Hogsmeade or something.” 

Draco nodded and looked up at the sky. “And the secrets of the Astronomy Tower continue to build.” Harry nodded and didn’t say anything. He fixed his eyes on his potion and watched as the color slowly turned to the bright gold he was waiting for. He blew out the flame and cast the spell Slughorn gave him to seal the potion in. Draco stood up while Harry packed everything away into his bag. He cast a spell on the cauldron so it would float along next to him so he wouldn’t have to carry it and they set off down the stairs. 

“I have to go this way,” Harry said when they got to the top of the next flight of stairs. “There’s a secret passage--”

“Yeah, Potter, because I was waiting for you to show me that.” Draco said sarcastically, but he grinned and Harry felt his stomach flip. “See you Sunday.” 

“Yeah, see you.” Harry said, watching him until he disappeared behind the tapestry. He turned for his common room and shoved his hands in his pockets while he walked. He felt a strange elation as warmth spread through his body and he found himself glancing back to where he’d been standing with Draco. In the dormitory he stored his cauldron snuggly in his trunk and laid down, drawing the curtains closed around him. Having Draco help him had gone a lot better than he’d expected and because of that he was excited for Sunday. He fell asleep thinking about it and hoping everything would go just as smoothly. 


	2. Patronus

On Saturday Harry had been successful in planting the idea of Hogsmeade in Ron’s head so when he woke up on Sunday he found they were already gone. He went down for lunch and saw Draco sitting at the end of the Slytherin table. He nodded subtly as he passed and could have sworn that Draco nodded back, which made his mouth twitch up for a smile but he fought it back before anyone saw him. He sat down and ate with Neville and Dean who were discussing the upcoming exams. Harry just nodded along, half into the conversation while his mind wandered off to the Astronomy Tower and the lesson later tonight. Suddenly he was hit on the cheek by a piece of paper folded like a bird, fluttering by his head. Harry looked over at Draco as he snatched it out of the air. 

“What’s that git done now?” Neville asked, throwing Draco a dirty look. 

Harry unfolded the note and read the two words in neat cursive. After dinner. Harry crumbled it up and stuffed it in his pocket. “Nothing, just his usual nonsense.” Harry said casually. Draco got up and left the Great Hall grinning. Harry’s stomach flipped again and he pushed his plate away, fighting back his own grin. What is wrong with you? A voice in his head asked. He got up and left the Great Hall, walking out onto the grounds to find something to distract himself with and pass the time. Hagrid was off in France visiting Olympe so Harry let Fang out and walked with him into the forest, keeping close to Hagrid’s hut. Harry’s brain was stuck on the tower and his attempts at distraction were failing. He took Fang back to the house and after pouring him a generous amount of food he walked back up to the castle. 

For the next three hours he sat in the Gryffindor common room staring into the fire. Two hours into this he decided to do something productive and he finished his essays for tomorrow. After the third hour Ron and Hermione had come back, making the whole reason for them going in the first place pointless because now he had to think of a reason to leave them again. They all walked down to dinner together and Draco threw him an amused look when he saw the other two walk in with him. Harry kept glancing over at Draco hardly touching his own food. As soon as he saw Draco leave he would make up some lie and leave as well. 

“Harry? Are you listening?” Hermione asked loudly, bringing him back to their table. 

“Sorry, what?” 

“After dinner Ron and I are going to the library to finish our homework, do you want to come with us?” 

Harry could hardly believe his luck. “No, I finished mine earlier today.” He said, smiling at Hermione’s surprised look. He walked up to the common room with them so they wouldn’t get suspicious and he hovered around the portrait hole until they left. Hermione had given him a look as they left but he just smiled back as if everything was normal. He waited a couple more minutes to make sure they wouldn’t see him leaving and then he was off, jogging through the corridor and up the steps for the tower balcony. He was glad to see that he’d gotten there first this time, and he leaned against the railing to wait. 

The sun was still up but it wouldn’t be for long. He thought about the fact that they would probably be here when it got dark again and his stomach flipped, his mouth curving up into a smile. He looked out at the grounds and marveled at what was happening. The idea that the two of them could be friends would have been laughable even just three days ago and now here they here, hanging out for the second time in those three days. Harry wondered if Draco was thinking the same thing or if he was just here for the help. For some reason that made Harry’s chest tighten and he pushed the thought away, assuring himself that that wasn’t the case. 

“Anything interesting out there?” Draco asked suddenly and Harry jumped. He hadn’t even heard Draco come outside. Harry shook his head and glanced over at Draco but only for a second. Suddenly he was very nervous; they had spent so many years hating each other that he wasn’t exactly sure how to do this, how to simply hang out like nothing had ever happened. Draco stared out with him for a moment before turning to Harry. “Should we get started?” 

“Yeah,” Harry agreed, standing up straight. “Do you know the basics of how the spell works? Have you read about it?” 

“No. If I was going to look it up in a book I could practice on my own, couldn’t I?” Draco said smartly. 

Harry’s body instantly picked up on the attitude, but it was different now, less malicious than it used to be. Harry chose to ignore it and he didn’t fight back. “You just have to think of something happy, like a memory, and then you cast the spell. It’s expecto patronum.” 

“That’s all?” Draco asked, pulling out his wand. Harry stepped back and leaned against the railing, waving his arm so Draco could get started. “Expecto Patronum!” Draco said, but nothing happened. 

“Did you even think of anything happy?” Harry asked. Draco shot him a dirty look and tried again, but once again nothing happened. “You have to concentrate--”

“I am!” Draco shouted, turning his wand on Harry. Harry had pulled his wand out as well and they both stood there, armed and silently fuming. It seemed that the two of them getting along was physically impossible; everything seemed to be working against them being civilized towards each other. The other night had gone so much better, but then again maybe they could only handle a little bit at a time. 

Harry lowered his wand and stuffed it into his back pocket, looking up at Draco awkwardly. “Just keep trying; I can leave if you want to practice alone.” Harry suggested. He felt weird just standing there, watching Draco try to find something happy to focus on. It seemed that having money really wasn’t everything, but Harry kept that thought to himself. 

“You don’t have to go,” Draco said calmly. He had lowered his wand as well but he wouldn’t meet Harry’s gaze. 

“What memory are you using, anyways?” 

Draco laughed and shook his head. “Not happening, Potter.” 

Harry knew that had been a long shot. He shrugged and sat up on the windowsill, going back to watching Draco practice. Sometimes a few silver wisps would come out of his wand but most of the time there was nothing. The sun was so low now that there was very little light. Draco kicked the balcony out of frustration before trying one more time. When it didn’t work again he aimed a spell at the railing and blew a chunk off. 

“How the hell did you manage to make one?” Draco finally growled with anger. Harry hopped off of the windowsill and moved over to the railing again. He waved his wand to fix the part that Draco had broken before looking at him. They were both frustrated and tired and arguing was pointless so Harry just took a deep breath and reminded himself that Draco’s anger was not directed at him. 

“I had no choice but to learn because--”

“Oh yeah,” Draco said, smirking at the thought of Harry passing out. 

“Fuck you,” Harry said, but it didn’t have as much conviction as it would have a week ago. “I guess you can just find another line of work, then.” 

Draco stopped smirking and he looked down at the ground; he actually looked like he felt bad and Harry smiled because he’d never seen that before. He thought about the first time he did this, practicing with Lupin. He wondered if you needed some kind of dementor present when he remembered the memory he used and he wanted to hit himself for not thinking of it sooner. “It doesn’t have to be something that actually happened.” Harry said finally. 

“What do you mean?” Draco asked, leaning forward on the railing. They had been at it for hours and their frustration was taking a toll on them; if this didn’t work either they would have to call it a night. Harry didn’t know what else they could try. 

“When I cast my first patronus I thought about seeing my parents again. Obviously that never happened, it can’t ever happen, but it works.” Harry said, looking down at the ground. Lupin was the only one that ever knew what Harry used for his patronus. “Even if it’s something you wish could happen, if it makes you happy enough it could work with the spell.” 

“Well fuck, Potter! Why didn’t you say that sooner?” Draco asked, moving away from the railing. He seemed to be filled with new energy but at this point Harry doubted he was ever going to get it. Draco cast the spell a couple times and something actually came out, more than silver smoke but not quite a whole animal yet. Draco glanced at Harry and tried again, but this time nothing happened. “Can you look somewhere else, please?” 

“I told you I could go if you wanted me to--”

“No, I just need you to stop staring at me while I do this.” Draco said angrily, but he seemed to regret losing his cool and he threw Harry an apologetic look. “I don’t know what it’s going to be.” He said quietly. 

Harry’s brows dropped in confusion. “What do you mean? No one ever knows…whatever animal it is, it’s going to protect you.” 

“I know but what if—what if it’s a snake? Or a fucking ferret?” Draco asked and suddenly Harry realized what Draco’s problem was. 

“Um…I don’t think it will be.” Harry started and Draco laughed bitterly. “I’m not patronizing you, I’m serious! They represent your soul and it’s not a fixed thing…I’ve seen them change before when people change. I won’t look if you really don’t want me to, but if you’re afraid of letting it out it’s never going to happen.” 

Harry leaned forward on the railing and looked out at the horizon instead where the sun was gone now. Harry heard Draco cast the spell and the Patronus came right towards him; out of instinct he turned and looked at what was coming for him and he was staring into the eyes of a stag. Harry jumped up straight and his mouth dropped open, his eyes so wide they could have fallen out of his head. He couldn’t even focus on the fact that Draco had finally done it because he was too busy watching the stag, squinting his eyes against the brightness. He heard Draco swear and he lowered his wand quickly, making the stag disappear suddenly. They were bathed in darkness as the silence stretched on heavily between them. 

As Harry’s eyes adjusted to the sudden darkness again he thought about all the Patronuses he’d ever seen cast; Snape’s had been the same as Lily’s, Tonks’ had changed when she fell in love with Lupin, and suddenly Harry wondered if James had a stag because Lily’s was a doe…it seemed to all have to do with love but that was just crazy! That couldn’t be what was happening here. He glanced at Draco who had turned away from him, silently swearing under his breath. The silence was stretching on for too long. Harry was feeling awkward and he knew that Draco probably wanted to jump right off the Astronomy Tower. They were just talking about it representing the soul and now this had happened. But one of them needed to say something, to laugh this off and make it ok and Harry had a feeling it wasn’t going to be Draco. He forced all the thoughts out of his head except for the fact that Draco had finally succeeded. 

“Damn,” Harry said, looking over at Draco. “That was brilliant. My first one was just a silver shield, but you had a full patronus!” 

Draco glanced over but immediately looked away again. He rolled his eyes and squeezed the bridge of his nose, taking a deep breath. Apparently he was seeing right through Harry again and distraction wasn’t going to work. So, Harry decided to go for the complete opposite and force Draco to talk about it. If they didn’t they would never be able to even look at each other again and the thought of leaving this tower and never talking to Draco again made him feel bad so he needed to fix it. 

“Well, there’s only so many animals in the world, people are bound to have the same one. And hey, it’s not a ferret!” Harry shrugged, smiling at the end. He hoped the words came out more casual than he felt. Draco looked over and Harry almost laughed at his expression. He was clearly appalled that Harry had even mentioned it, but it might have helped because Draco’s lip twitched up as if he was fighting off a smile, too. “Any chance you’ll tell me what you were thinking about?” Harry asked trying to change the subject. 

“No way,” Draco said, moving over to the window sill and hopping up on it. Harry’s joke seemed to lighten the mood enough to allow for conversation again. Draco twirled his wand between his fingers and kept his eyes fixed on it. Harry moved over and leaned on the wall next to the window. He could only see Draco’s legs hanging down from where he stood. 

“I could always look by force.” 

This time Draco did laugh out loud. “Please, Potter. You’re as bad at Legilimency as I am at Patronuses.” 

“Come on; consider it as a thanks for my helping you.” Harry tried again. It had been a long time since he felt such a curiosity burn in his gut; he needed to know what Draco had been thinking about. 

“I thought me helping you pass Potions was the thanks,” Draco said. 

Harry laughed. “I guess, but you should still tell me anyways.” He said, lightly punching Draco’s leg. He didn’t know why he did it but he brought his hand down again and hoped that Draco didn’t think he was a weirdo. Silence fell between them again and Harry was trying to hold off giving up, but he knew Draco could be more stubborn that he was and maybe it was a losing battle. “How about what you tried to use the first time?” Harry tried. 

Draco looked over and rolled his eyes in mock exasperation. “The first time I rode a broom,” Draco said and Harry grinned. “Fuck you,” Draco said leaning back against the window so Harry couldn’t see his face again. 

“I’m not laughing at you! It’s just…that’s what I thought about the first time, too.” Harry said. Draco had started twirling his wand again and he didn’t answer. “Come on…I told you what I think about for my Patronus.” Harry tried again. Still silence followed and Harry was ready to let it go when Draco finally spoke. 

“You,” he said and for some reason Harry’s stomach jolted. He raised his eyes towards Draco and waited for the rest of the statement, the insult or refusal that was sure to follow. But nothing else came…Draco had stopped twirling his wand and when Harry really looked over he saw Draco was sitting very still as if he was nervously waiting for something. 

Suddenly realization hit Harry so hard that he actually lost his breath, his stomach dropping straight to the ground. Had that been Draco’s answer? His heart started beating madly as he realized that Draco was now waiting for him, just like with the Patronus before. But what if he was wrong? What was he supposed to say? What if Harry had misheard or Draco tried to finish his sentence as soon as Harry starting doing something stupid? But he had to do something because simply standing here was not an option. Taking a deep breath he turned towards Draco, taking the one necessary step to put him in front of Draco, between his knees. 

“About time you got it,” Draco said quietly and Harry’s eyes widened again because even though he’d been suspecting it, hearing it confirmed was something else entirely. And before he could respond in any way Draco grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him closer, opening his legs so Harry could fit better standing between his knees, up against the wall. Harry looked up and met Draco’s eyes; they remained frozen like that for some time, each of them waiting for the other to make the next move. But Harry had already done enough and Draco seemed to realize that it was his turn now; Draco came forward and their lips met hard. He pulled Harry even closer while Harry grabbed Draco’s knees just to hold onto something. 

Draco’s hand moved up to the back of Harry’s head and Harry put his arms on Draco’s sides, pulling the fabric of his shirt into his fists. Before he knew what he was doing he pulled up, breaking the kiss just long enough to get Draco’s shirt off. Draco sat up straight again, putting Harry’s lips level with his chest since he was up on the window. Harry planted his lips there and kissed the pale flesh, slowly moving downwards. 

“Harry,” Draco whispered harshly and Harry looked up, mostly from the shock of hearing his first name being used. 

“Trust me,” Harry said quietly, pulling his eyes away and kissing his stomach. 

“You’ve done this before?” 

Harry shook his head against Draco’s stomach, moving lower. He hadn’t done this before but he was a man as well and he knew what he liked; it couldn’t be that hard. Bent over Draco’s legs his fingers worked at the button of Draco’s pants, pulling the zipper down easily. Draco lifted his hips up and Harry smiled, pulling them down with his boxers. Draco gasped when he sat down again; even though it was April the nights were still chilly. Both pieces fell to Draco’s ankles and his cock was rigid, just inches from Harry’s mouth. His stomach flipped violently with nerves but he just took in a slow breath to calm himself down. 

He pressed his lips to the tip and slowly moved down, letting Draco’s cock fill his mouth. About half way down he moved up again, placing his hands on Draco’s thighs for support. He felt Draco’s fingers lace through his hair as he moved down again, this time going further. Slowly he picked up a rhythm; Draco moaned and pulled his hair into a fist, making Harry move a bit faster. Bitter precome dripped onto his tongue and he found it wasn’t as bad as he’d expected. He lifted his head and flicked his tongue over the tip, grinning at the loud gasp that escaped Draco’s mouth. He ran his lips against the sides before taking it into his mouth again. Draco groaned loudly. 

“Harry, I’m going to--” His words faded to a moan as Harry sucked harder, his cheeks hollowing. Harry didn’t know what to expect when it happened but as he was doing this he figured he might as well do it right. He slowed down and pressed his fingers into Draco’s thighs. “Fuck!” Draco gasped suddenly, and come shot into Harry’s mouth. He started to swallow as the bitterness filled his mouth, Draco swearing and pulling Harry’s hair. As Draco’s orgasm neared its end Harry started to pull away, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand before standing up again. Draco was leaning back against the window, his face flushed and his chest rising as he caught his breath. 

After a few moments Draco sat up off the window, meeting Harry’s eyes which made his cheeks flush even more. Harry grinned. “I bet you make a killer patronus after that.” Draco grinned back and grabbed Harry’s shirt again, pulling him in for a kiss. This time it was forceful and hungry; Draco climbed down from the window awkwardly so they wouldn’t separate, stepping out of his pants and kicking everything aside. He turned around and then pushed Harry against the wall; his unease from before was gone completely and was replaced by a longing that Harry could feel in the kiss itself. Draco wanted this more than he’d let on before and Harry had opened the door for him. Now Draco took over, pressing himself against Harry as he deepened the kiss, his hands gripping the sides of Harry’s head. Harry started to take off his shirt but Draco pulled away and stopped him. He didn’t give any explanation, but he did grab the bottom of Harry’s t-shirt himself, pulling it over Harry’s head. 

Draco looked at Harry in his eyes; Draco’s usual grey color was now like steel, darkened with lust. Harry’s breath caught in his throat but he didn’t look away; he couldn’t look away. By the time Draco looked down and broke the trace Harry’s pants and boxers were being pushed down, mercifully releasing Harry’s cock that had been pushing against the fabrics. “Climb up on the window,” Draco said and Harry didn’t hesitate, jumping up on the sill. Draco was taller than Harry, so that when Harry was up on the window his lips were at Harry’s shoulders. Draco placed his lips at the nape of Harry’s neck, lightly sucking the soft skin there before moving downwards. Harry now put his fingers into Draco’s hair, realizing just then that that was something he’d always wanted to do. It was always styled just perfectly and he laughed out loud now as he shook his hand through it, messing it all up. 

Draco pulled back and looked at Harry with his brows together and his mouth turned up in a half smile. “Sorry, but I had to do it.” Harry said laughing again. Draco threw him a ‘you shouldn’t have done that’ look and leaned forward again, biting the nape of his neck. “Ahh!” Harry called out but he laughed again and Draco continued down. It seemed like an eternity had passed when Draco lifted his lips from Harry’s stomach and hovered over his cock. He sobered up suddenly and watched nervously as Draco slowly took him into his mouth. Harry closed his eyes and moaned loudly as Draco began to move up and down. He looked down again at the mess of blonde hair moving up and down and he groaned, lacing his fingers through it again and pulling it into his fist. He felt his orgasm building, his back arching in preparation. “Draco, I’m--” Harry started, but his words were swallowed by a disappointed moan. 

Draco had pulled Harry’s cock out of his mouth, meeting Harry’s eyes and shaking his head. “Not yet,” he said, pulling Harry off of the window. 

“It’s not fair!” Harry groaned, closing his eyes against the effort of not finishing. He had a wild thought that Draco was going to leave him like that, laughing at him as he got dressed and ran off, but the thought quickly disappeared when Draco kissed him again. He was standing so close that his cock was brushing against Harry’s and Harry moaned, trying to pull his hips away from it. He didn’t know how much longer he could wait. Draco pulled away and met Harry’s gaze nervously. 

“I want to fuck you, Harry.” He said quietly, his cheeks flushing slightly. Harry swallowed hard and looked down for a moment before meeting his eyes again. Slowly he nodded his head and Draco groaned, smashing his lips against Harry’s and kissing him hungrily like before. When he pulled away he went to his pants and pulled out his wand, waving it at the window. Slowly he turned Harry around and pushed him against the wall, pushing him forward by the shoulder and running his hand down Harry’s back. The wall had been softened so it felt like a giant pillow. Draco put the wand between his teeth and he gripped Harry’s ass, squeezing once before taking his wand again. “Do you trust me?” 

Harry looked over his shoulder and Draco moved so Harry could see him, see his eyes. Harry bit his lip, knowing that it was mostly nerves making him hesitate. But Draco wouldn’t go on if Harry didn’t answer and Harry had never wanted anything as much as he wanted this. “Yes, of course I do.” He said finally. He heard Draco mutter a spell and he suddenly felt his hole become warm and wet. Draco muttered the same thing again and Harry wondered what else he was lubricating when he felt Draco’s index finger cover his hole. Very slowly he pushed it into Harry; Harry gasped and squeezed his eyes shut as it went in and slowly came back out. This continued for a few pumps until it became much easier. 

Draco then added a second finger, stretching the whole wider. After a few pumps to make Harry more comfortable (it took less this time) he started to scissor them, really opening the entrance. Harry was moaning loudly and resisting every urge to touch his cock. Draco added the third finger and Harry groaned, his back arching up. “Are you ok?” Draco asked, pausing. 

“Yes, Merlin yes!” Harry answered desperately. He needed Draco to keep moving, he needed more. Draco moved in and out a few more times before removing his hand. Harry tried to wait patiently as Draco grabbed his wand again and muttered the spell but he couldn’t. “Draco, please!” he begged, turning to look over his shoulder again. Suddenly he felt the head of Draco’s cock against his hole and he moaned, pushing back against it. Slowly Draco pushed forward, forcing his cock into the tight opening. Harry was moaning the whole time, reveling in the feeling of Draco filling him so completely. Once he was all the way in he paused so Harry could adjust. After a few seconds he pulled out slowly and then started all over again. After the fourth time he picked up some speed and he thrusted against Harry with a steady rhythm. Harry lifted himself onto his hands, throwing his head back and crying out as Draco moved inside of him. 

Draco gripped his hips and moved faster, pulling him slightly backwards. Harry’s cock was brushing against the soft wall and he moaned with need; he was so hard it was almost painful. “Lean forward again.” Draco said, pushing Harry back down. Draco followed, lying across Harry’s back as he continued to thrust in and out. His mouth was right by Harry’s ear, his breath coming out in hot gasps. Harry turned his head and their lips met, tongues crossing furiously over one another. Draco moved his right hand down towards Harry’s cock. 

“I’ll come; I can’t stand it anymore.” Harry gasped. Draco moved his hips a bit faster. 

“I know,” he groaned. He wrapped his fingers around Harry’s cock and started stroking. Precome leaked down the sides and made it easy for Draco’s hand to slide up and down. It only took a few pumps before Harry was arching violently, a growl ripping from his throat as he came. His whole body shoot as come shot out onto his stomach and the wall. Draco buried his face into the nape of Harry’s neck and he bit down from the effort to hold on, but it was simply too much. With a strangled yell he dug his fingers into Harry’s hip and shoulder and he came hard, pushing one last time against Harry so his cock was deep inside. Both of them were swearing and shaking, struggling to catch their breaths. Harry had given up trying to hold himself up and he’d fallen onto the wall panting. After a moment Draco fell on top of him, his head resting between Harry’s shoulders. 

They stayed like that for a long time. Eventually their breathing returned to normal and Draco stood up first, pulling himself out of Harry. Harry stood up slowly, his back soar from being bent over for so long. He stretched it out and while his arms were up in the air Draco ran his hands up Harry’s sides, up passed his shoulders and stopped when he was holding Harry’s face. Draco leaned forward and kissed him softly, staying there until Harry put his hands on Draco’s chest and pushed him back. 

“I don’t want this to be another Astronomy Tower secret,” Harry said quietly. 

“You want to go tell everyone that we just fucked on the Astronomy Tower?” Draco asked and Harry pushed him off further. “Ok…maybe we can start with telling them that we’re friends.” Draco said moving closer again, grabbing Harry’s waist and pulling him in. “But do we have to do that right now?” 

“We can wait until tomorrow I guess.” Harry said, reaching up to Draco’s face, putting one hand behind his head and pulling him down for another kiss.


End file.
